


The Prophet

by inoue6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fever, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I hate tags, Prophets, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader Whump, Visions, reader is the next prophet, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoue6/pseuds/inoue6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader wakes up in unfamiliar place with a massive headache. As it turns out, you just became the prophet of the Lord. Having nowhere to go you decide to stay with the Winchesters and gradually fall in live with the older brother. However being a prophet is not so simple and it's taking it's toll on you. Can Dean protect you from your destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I suck so much at descriptions xD Sorry it's not beta read but it's late and I don't have the energy for it :) Enjoy my twisted reader whump ;)

 

  You were a simple girl, living with your parents all your life. Your dreams consisted of finding a decent boyfriend, a good job and going to see your favorite band live.

It all changed one night, when while trying to sleep in your bed you felt everything around you tremble. The first thought that it was an earthquake disappeared when some blast broke the windows and something hit you in the head, sending jolts of electricity and images through your body. Scraps of memories, past and future all mixed into one big flow of knowledge.

You woke up sore, with a weird wound on your eyebrow in some weird place that looked like some sort of bunker or something. Someone changed your clothes which made you cringe. Right now you were wearing oversized men's shorts that were tied around your waist and equally oversized t-shirt with Led Zeppelin logo. You smiled at your favorite band's logo but then reality hit you. You were alone, in some unfamiliar place.

Did someone abducted you? You had no idea what actually happened that night and how long have you been sleeping. Gingerly stepping out of the bed you looked around the room. It looked old, maybe vintage but you liked the decor. The whole room consisted of a wooden bed you just stepped out of, a chair by your bed and a few cabinets, nothing more. The place seemed empty. You dug through the drawers, trying to find some sort of weapon in case anyone walks in. Finding nothing, you finally decided to go with the chair. It wasn't handy but light and maybe you could stagger the kidnapper and gain extra moments of surprise. You stepped out of your room, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Fortunately, there was no one in the long corridor. You proceeded down the hall, light on your feet. You peeked out of the corner and saw a handsome, tall man, with ear-length hair sitting beside the table.

The whole room looked like some vintage library and was beautiful. The man was facing back so thankfully he didn't see you. You also noticed that in the next room stood a enormous table with the map of the world. Beside the table was a set of stairs that probably were the entrance.

Bingo! It was your only chance to escape. To do that, however, you had to get rid of the tall guy first. Thinking of some sort of plan you decided to sneak behind the man and attack him with the chair. If that didn't stop him, on his right was standing a lamp you could use as a weapon. You quietly sneaked behind him and hit him with all the strength you could find.

With a loud 'Ouch' the man hit the table, staggered by the sudden attack. However you never predicted that the guy would be that fast. He immediately turned around and grabbed you hard by the wrist before you could reached the lamp. You involuntary let out a cry, both from surprise and pain.

 _'I'm sorry!'_ The man quickly apologized and let go of your wrist.

That was your chance! You ran to the stairs, stumbling on the cold steps but you were already there. Suddenly the doors shot open and another handsome man entered the bunker. He was shorter than the other one, his hair also but had such emerald green eyed you could drown in if he hadn't kidnapped you. When you tried to dive beside him and run, the initial shock disappeared and he quickly caught you in his arms. You were kicking and fighting but to no avail. The man's hold was steel and you just couldn't break free.

 _'Hey hey, easy there tiger. I'm not going to hurt you ok? '_ He spoke softly and released his grip.

You looked fiercely into his eyes but they were so sincere and authentic that you believed him. The previous adrenaline rush wore off and your knees gave up. You sat on the floor with a loud thump. The man at the door offered you a hand and you took it. He picked you up lightly and led you back to the library. He offered you a chair and you gladly sat, fearing that if you were to stand longer your knees would give up once more. The taller man joined you two.

' _I'm Dean Winchester and this is my_ _baby brother Sam.'_ Green _-_ eyed man said.

 _'We are hunters. We track and kill supernatural beings. At least the evil ones.'_ He continued.

You didn't know what to think of it all but the men didn't look like joking.

 _'We believe you are the prophet.'_ Sam said.

 _'The what?'_ You looked surprised. What the hell are they talking about?

 _'The prophet. Chosen by God to be his voice on earth or something like that.'_ Dean rolled his eyes during the last part of the sentence.

 _'Ok. But what the hell am I doing here and where are my parents?'_ You wanted some explanation.

Both men looked at each other. Dean cleared his throat and looked you in the eyes.

 _'You are in our bunker. Nothing can hurt you here.'_ His voice was soft and comforting.

 _'I'm sorry (y/n), when we found you, there were demons everywhere. They nearly killed you but unfortunately they got to your patents first.'_ Dean placed his hand on your shoulder.

 _'No!'_ You shouted. _'No no no no no!'_ You stood up and ran away, you wanted to run away as far as you could.

Somehow you found your way to the room you first woke up in and curled into a ball. You were glad neither of brothers followed you. You cried and cried into your pillow until you couldn't cry anymore and passed out from exhaustion.

 


	2. First reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys proceed to explain the whole Prophet thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that this story is any good, but I post it anyway so maybe someone would enjoy it :) Rating for bad language :)
> 
> (y/h/c)-your hair color

Next time you woke up your eyes were dry and puffy and you felt someone sitting beside you on the bed.

 _'Hey there, cutie.'_ Dean said and you couldn't help but smile a bit. You felt him placing a hand on your shoulder.

 _'How are you feeling?'_ He asked with concern in his voice.

 _'Horrible but thanks.'_ You really appreciated the concern.

 _'Come on, we have breakfast for you. And if you want to change, we bought you some clothes. I didn't know what you like so I bought a little of everything.'_ He really took care of you.

You nodded with appreciation and he left you in the room. You spotted a pile of clothes on the dresser and approached it. You dug through it, choosing black jeans and grey longsleeve. Surprisingly it fitted you very well. You combed your fingers through your (y/h/c), shoulder length hair and exited the room.

Dean was waiting outside and escorted you to the kitchen. You couldn't help but notice how he was stealing glances at you through the walk. Halfway in the corridor, you smelled the bacon and eggs and your stomach gave involuntary growl. Dean laughed as you said sorry and looked down on your feet.

 _'Hahaha it's okay (y/n), don't worry. I'm also hungry as hell but we wanted to wait for you.'_ Dean said, looking at you. You sat at the table as Sam and Dean joined you. Younger brother moved the plate with bacon in your direction.

 _'Eat up, you must be hungry.'_ He said, noticing how you were looking at the plate. After filling your stomach with food you longed for, the brothers proceeded to explain the whole prophet thing.

 _'It's like that. You can read and translate Word of God. You also might have visions of past and future events but that's optional.'_ Sam explained.

 _'So I'm chosen or something?'_ You asked.

 _'Yeah, something like that.'_ Dean smiled at you. He was one helluva handsome man, you thought. Boys proceeded to explain the whole angels and demons situation, the Tablets and closing gates of hell. _'_

 _That's some fucked up shit!'_ You exclaimed. Little did you know that there was anything but your little bubble in which you were living. You never expected the outside world to be that cruel and vicious, yet it was and the two men standing in front of you were right in the middle of it.

 _'Don't worry (y/n), we won't let anything happen to you.'_ Sam said and send you a heart-warming smile.

 _'Thanks guys.'_ You were actually grateful that they found you when they did. You still mourned your parents but was glad that you weren't dead like them. You'll have to learn to live with pain.

 _'Wanna see how this gift of yours work?'_ Dean asked. After you nodded yes, he exited the room and came back a few moments later with some weird stone plate. He handed it to you.

 _'Try and read a little.'_ He smiled.

 _'I...I don't underst...Demon tablet?'_ You were surprised how easy was for you to understand the sentence. It just projected itself to your mind.

 _'Cool!'_ You exclaimed, feeling a bit of pressure behind your eyes.

 _'Try some more.'_ Brothers were interested how quickly could you translate.

 _'Some of the words don't make sense. Just random words, no sentences. Trial. Ummm...door? No, it's gate.'_ You focused on the tablet in front of you.

The pressure behind your eyes expanded and evolved into a throbbing headache. You felt it disappear and instantly a drip of blood started to run from your nose. You felt weak and started to slip from the chair and surely you'd have fallen if not for Dean who caught you in time.

 _'Whoa, hey easy there.'_ He said, supporting your weight. He gently scooped you up and carried you to the sofa in the corner. Dean placed you there, kneeling beside you.

 _'You ok?'_ Sam approached you.

 _'Yeah, sorry about that. I think it's harder than it looks.'_ You replied.

 _'Don't push yourself too hard okay? You don't have to do anything you don't want to. '_ Dean looked concerned. You thanked them and let yourself slip into the darkness.

The next few months, you adjusted to the whole situation and started to feel at home. Both brothers were very sweet and cared for you. However you found yourself falling for the older one. He was very protective of you, made sure you had everything you needed. Sometimes you would catch him looking at you for no reason. With boys you felt like home, considering that you lost your previous one.


	3. The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translating the tablets is more and more challenging so boys try to make you relax.

You saw fire, fire everywhere. The ubiquitous heat was overwhelming. The air seemed so hot you could feel it vibrating under your palms.

After the moment of adjustment(you could never adjust to such heat but you tried) you started to notice the environment you found yourself in. It was somewhat familiar but you couldn't put your finger on it, like something was out of place. There was a bed you were sitting on, a big chest of drawers, a desk with lamp and some personal things laying on it. The walls were plastered with some old school classic rock bands like The Who or Def Leppard.

One thing caught your attention. On the desk, beside a notebook stood a picture frame with a photo of you and two older people. The man was tall, dark haired with a few grey streaks. He was smiling directly at the camera. On your left stood a small, petite woman with dark blond hair and grey eyes. She was also smiling but the smile was softer, more reliable.

Suddenly the realization hit you in the face. They were your patents! You were flooded with emotions and memories of love, anger, joy...immense sadness. You run downstairs to warn them of the danger.

Once you were in the living room, you saw their bloodied bodies laying around. However something else caught your attention. In the far corner of the room, four men in black suits circled around two different men. The taller one was holding weird silver blade, while the shorter one was cradling your unconscious form in his arms.

 _'Get her out of here now, Dean!'_ The taller one shouted as he stabbed the suited man in the chest.The other one, Dean, saw an opening and ran away with you limp in his arms.

You woke up screaming in your bed. Dean was kneeling beside the bed in his jammies, gently stroking your hair which was covered in cold sweat.

 _'Hey, it's okay, it was just a dream.'_ He comforted you.

 _'No Dean, it wasn't.'_ You let out a long sigh.

 _'You carried me out of the house. I didn't know. Thank you.'_ You said, feeling a little bit better knowing he was around.

 _'Yeah well, you're welcome, that's my job. Try to get some good nights sleep ok?'_ He replied.

 _'I'll try.'_ You said and trashed on the bed for the rest of the night.

The next day you were feeling exhausted because of the restless night before.

 _'Did you sleep well?'_ Sam asked, noticing your tired face.

 _'No, not really. I had nightmares again.'_ You sighted.

 _'It's getting worse, isn't it?'_ Sam was worried.

 _'No no, it's not that bad.'_ You lied and smiled.

The guys were so protective and nice to you that you didn't wanted to worry them too much. However Sam wasn't blind and he saw the way your health deteriorated throughout the months.

 _'Why don't you take a break for a few days. Maybe we can take you shopping or something. Whatever you want.'_ He suggested and send you a smile.

 _'Yeah why not.'_ You nodded.

 _'Maybe we can go to a concert?'_ You asked.

 _'It's not really my thing but I think Dean would be glad to come with you.'_ You blushed slightly at that sentence.

_'So tonight?'_

_'Sounds good.'_ You replied.

Later that day you found yourself laying on your bed, just listening to some music. Every time you felt stressed or angry, you'd go to your room and put your favorite songs on. The sounds of guitar made you relax. You instantly cheered up a bit, humming at first and then full on karaoke mode. That was your solitude, your temple. Nothing bad could happen to you while the music was playing.

You dug through your clothes, finally deciding to wear black high-waisted jeans and a white tee. Simple yet classy. You exited the room and bumped into Dean standing at your doorstep.

 _'Dean!'_ You said, smiling at him.

 _'You ready?'_ He asked, looking at you with his emerald green eyes.

 _'Yep, let's go.'_ You were so excited, you wanted to just go out and have some fun for once.

All those days spent in the bunker made you go crazy. You made your way to the garage and entered the Baby, sitting at passenger's seat. Dean joined you and you rode into the night.


	4. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally makes the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fluffy but I'm such a Dean fan girl and love the protective!Dean so much <3

That was one of the best days of your life. You had so much fun at the concert, listening to rock music live and feeling the vibrations on your skin. You were even happier because Dean also seemed to enjoy the evening. You both were having fun with each other, laughing and drinking. The night was chill so he offered you his jacket when you started to shiver.

You gladly took it, smelling apple pie and gunpowder, smelling Dean. You made your way back to the car, but before you could enter, you were stopped by him, holding your wrist. When you turned around to see what was that about, he pressed his lips to yours, pining you to the Impala. His hand gently stroked your hair, as you gladly subdued to the kiss. You parted you lips, feeling his tongue explore even inch of you mouth. You placed one of your hands on his back and the other ruffled through his hair. His warm breath tickled your cheek. You felt safe, blissful even. Then he released the grip, smiling at you.

He reached out to you and for a brief moment you thought he would pull you for another passionate kiss, but he just grabbed the door and opened it for you. You entered the car and sat down, feeling both excited and tired. The bunker was a few hours drive so you decided to take a quick nap. You buried yourself in Dean's jacket and fell asleep.

Never did you expect to sleep through the whole journey. You were still asleep when you arrived at the bunker and drove into the garage. You felt Dean scooping your sleepy form and carrying you to your bed. He gently placed you on your bed and sat beside you. Delicately stroking your hair, he placed one kiss on your forehead, second one on your lips and the next one on the crook of your neck. This roused you up and you hand found it's way to Dean's cheek. You opened your eyes and smiled at the man sitting beside you.

 _'Goodnight (y/n).'_ He said, standing up. You grabbed him by his wrist, your palm looking incredibly tiny around his big hand.

 _'Please stay.'_ You whispered. He obeyed and walked around the bed, placing himself behind you. He wrapped his arms around you in an tender embrace. You melted into his arms and fell asleep. That night you had no nightmares.

The next day boys got a tip from Cas about something angels were protecting that might be interesting. When they returned, they brought with themselves a wooden chest they placed on the table.

 _'We have something for you.'_ Sam said, pushing the chest in your direction. You gingerly opened the present and took out a stone tablet. You focused on the first sentence and read it out loud.

 _'Human tablet?'_ You were surprised. _'I didn't know it even existed.'_

' _I don't know what it's supposed to say, we all know thousands of methods of killing people.'_ Dean said sarcastically.

 _'Give me some time to work this through.'_ You asked.

Then, the Winchesters let you alone. They both knew that you prefered to be alone while translating. You grabbed your glassed, dug up pencil which was hidden under some papers. You quickly started to translate the tablet, even if it was painful. Sam found you in the morning, quietly snoring on the table. You shrugged when he entered the room but that didn't wake you up. You were tired from working on the new tablet whole night and passed out of exhaustion on the table somewhere around 6 am.

 _'You've been sleeping here all night (y/n)?'_ Sam asked. Your eyes fluttered when you nodded in agreement.

 _'Wow, you look like hell.'_ He admitted when you looked at him.

 _'Breakfast?'_ You asked, full of hope.

_'Nope, not yet.'_

_'Then I'll be in my room. Wake me up tomorrow.'_ You joked and dragged yourself back to your room.


	5. Ultimate price?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pushing too hard nearly get yourself killed.

Someone called the Winchesters for hunting and from the lack of jobs, they took it.

 _'We'll be back in a day or two.'_ Dean said and kissed you tenderly while Sam just rolled his eyes.

You told him about your relationship and he was really happy for you both. 'Dean needs someone like you in his life and I think you need someone too.' You recalled him saying this to you.

 _'See ya guys!'_ You said and came back to the library.

The human tablet was really interesting, especially the part with the names and birth dates of every past and future prophet. The next day, after translating 2956 names you finally found yours. You felt proud, seeing yourself between the names like Isaac and Isaiah or Jesus.

The throbbing behind your eyes was back but you needed to translate the tablet. You kept pushing and pushing, not subduing to the pain. After spending another three hours you were feeling horrible. You were shivering and the pain hadn't eased even a little. When you felt the blood dripping from your nose again and you stood up. You wanted to go and take a shower but your knees gave up and you fell unconscious to the floor. The Winchesters returned on the second day.

 _'(y/n), we're back!'_ Sam announced when they entered the bunker.

 _'Hey (y/n), where are you?'_ Dean asked. When they hadn't got the answer, they proceeded down the room.

 _'(y/n)!'_ Dean shouted, noticing your still form on the floor.

He was by your side immediately, searching for your pulse. He found one but it was weak and erratic. He also flinched at the hotness of your skin. Around your cheek formed a small puddle of blood slowly running from your nose.

 _'She's burning up. We need to bring the fever down.'_ Dean's voice trembled. Sam knelt beside his brother and placed a hand on your forehead.

 _'She's dry, that means the fever is very high. We don't have time for meds.'_ Younger brother concluded.

 _'What do you suggest we do?'_ Dean asked, his hands clenched into fists.

 _'Bring her to the bathroom quickly.'_ His brother replied and immediately walked towards the bathroom.

Dean gently picked you up and followed Sam. In the bathroom, younger Winchester was filling a bath with ice cold water.

 _'Put her inside.'_ He ordered when the bath was half full.

Dean obeyed and placed you inside the water, covering your whole body. Sam said that you needed to be fully submerged, because fever that high might cause brain swelling.

 _'She'll drown! Sam, she can't breathe!'_ Dean shouted to his brother.

 _'Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Give her a moment and then you can take her out.'_ Just as he finished that sentence, your eyes shot open and you sat up, hyperventilating because of the oxygen depravation. You immediately started to shiver, feeling cold everywhere.

 _'Whoa hey, easy (y/n). Sammy, get me a towel ASAP.'_ He ordered to his baby brother but Sam was already by your side, wrapping you in the towel.

When Dean saw you eyes, wide in shock, he placed his hands on your cheeks and moved your head in his direction.

 _'(y/n) listen to me. Focus on my breathing, in and out. In and out. Slow, steady breaths.'_ He ordered you and you were mesmerized by his emerald eyes so you did what you were told.

Focusing on his breathing was easy, the harder was to steady your own breath. Your fever broke but the pain returned which made you involuntary moan in pain as you clutched you head. The images were running through your mind, blending with the pictures you actually saw in front of you.

One moment Dean was keeping you steady in his arms, the next one his eyes turned black, like those of demons. You screamed as loud as you could, fighting your demon boyfriend. He was holding you tight so at one point you just gave up the fight and closed your eyes, feeling tired.

Dean wrapped you up in the towel and carried you in his arms to your bed. You shivered throughout the whole time but that only made him hug you tighter. He placed you on your bed and covered you with a ton of blankets. After making sure you were properly wrapped, he placed a soft kiss on your forehead and exited the room.


	6. Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything you endured, finally there might be solution to your problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly at the end :) shite, I'm such a whumper but what can I do when Dean is such adorably concerned about OC <3

Dean stormed out of the room. He was so pissed at Sam and the whole world.

 _'She doesn't deserve this! She doesn't deserve any of this!'_ He shouted when he noticed Sam.

 _'Calm down Dean.'_ His brother pleaded.

_'No! Why should I! (y/n) nearly died because of the war she isn't even part of!'_

_'She is the Prophet so she is a part, whether you like it or not.'_ Sam tried to talk reason into his brother.

He knew how he felt, he knew it all too well, but that didn't change the fact that they need you.

 _'This can't continue. No more tablet reading, no more translating, you hear me?'_ Dean said to his brother and angrily marched to grab a beer.

He took one and sat at the table you were sitting few hours before. He looked at your notes, noticing a sheet of paper with a drop of blood from your nose. He picked it up and read it. His eyes widened as he read what was written. Immediately he stood up and ran to Sam, giving him the paper with your handwriting.

 _'Is that true?'_ Younger Winchester asked after reading the content.

 _'It seems to be. If there is any chance we can cure her from being the Prophet we're doing it. It's killing her and I'm not loosing anyone else that I love!'_ He was outraged but also surprised about the sudden outburst of feelings.

Saying that he loves you made it more real, more sincere. Shame that he couldn't say it to you personally yet. He entered your room and sat at your bedside. You were having dark circles under your eyes which were closed. Your face was pale and your lips drained of all color. You were laying exactly as he placed you, not moving even an inch. Dean tucked a stray strand of your hair behind your ear and spent the night there, waiting for you to wake up.

The first thing you felt was a dry throat. There was darkness everywhere, but you associated that with probably closed eyelids. You also felt someone's cold hand, clutching your own. Dean? You tried to call out to him, but all you did was to moan slightly.

 _'Hi there, sleeping beauty.'_ You heard a soft voice whisper.

You pried open your eyelids, taking a few moments to adjust to the light. Your vision was a bit blurry and out of place but you managed to focus on Dean.

 _'Hi...'_ That's the only thing you could say. He smiled, as brightly as you'd never seen him smile.

 _'Wha' happn...?'_ You asked, voice so weak and quiet.

 _'I was hoping you'd tell me. We found you unconscious and with helluva fever when we returned from the hunt.'_ His voice was full of concern which made you feel guilty for making him worry, like he didn't have to worry enough.

He handed you a glass of water and you gladly took it, feeling the cold liquid run down your throat like a first rain after a long drought.

 _'Thanks'_ You said, feeling the strength return to you.

 _'I think I overdid it with the new tablet. I needed to translate it fast and I didn't know it would be that tiring.'_ You continued.

 _'Tiring? You nearly died in my arms!'_ Dean shouted but stopped himself from making any more comments regarding the matter right now. You just woke up and it was unfair to shout.

 _'I'm sorry Dean. It was not my intention to hurt you.'_ You looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice the tears that crept their way into your eyes.

 _'No, I'm sorry for shouting. I'm just tired of losing people I love.'_ He said, taking your hand into his.

 _'Love..?'_ You asked, not believing what you just heard.

 _'Yes (y/n), I love you. From the first time I found you unconscious in your room and carried you out of your burning house.'_ Dean confessed.

 _'I...I didn't know. I love you too, Dean.'_ You also confessed your love to him. He was once a broken man but the fact of meeting you changed his life.

 _'You're shining so bright, like a star on the night sky. Seeing your light dim everyday bit by bit by that blooded tablets made me wanna go find God and kill him myself.'_ He was so honest, that you just laughed and caught him in a warm embrace. He ruffled your hair, pulled you closer and kisses you tenderly.

 _'I need to ask you something (y/n). But please, no lies.'_ He said. When you nodded in the agreement, he continued.

 _'I've seen your notes. It it true that there might be a cure for being a Prophet?_ He asked.

 _'Yeah, I suppose so. Obviously I hadn't had the time to translate the rest but yes.'_ You replied, not getting the hint.

_'Then we're doing it.'_

_'Wait what?! No way! I'm not going to ruin someone else's life just so mine could be better.'_ You shouted at the realization of what your boyfriend was suggesting.

 _'It nearly killed you. You and Sammy are the two most important people in my life. I don't care about anyone else! I won't allow you to destroy yourself in this stupid war!'_ Dean was angry but he understood. He knew that whole self-sacrifice attitude. But right now he would gladly give his life for the life of the woman he loved.

 _'(Y/n) you have to understand. If you continue, it will destroy you, you'll die and the whole Prophet thing will go to someone else. If we cure you, you live and a new Prophet will be born. Either way, next Prophet is screwed. But you have a choice. I beg you, (y/n)! If not for me, do it for yourself!'_ You looked into his green eyes and saw genuine sadness and concern. He really meant what he said.

 _'O-okay...'_ You hesitated. You didn't want to burden anyone else with this curse but you didn't want to die either and Dean had a point.

 _'What do we need to do?'_ He asked.

 _'I don't know yet. I haven't got to that part. Apparently I need some more time.'_ You admitted, embarrassed by the fact that you passed out of exhaustion.

 _'Yeah ok but after that no more translating. And this time, I'm keeping an eye on you.'_ That was very sweet of him, making you melt  into his arms. You thanked him, feeling tired and sleepy. You covered yourself with a blanket and nearly instantly drifted back to sleep, not sure if the kiss you received was real or already a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at dialogues but oh well, if you like it then I don't mind :) and I don't know why I always end the chapters with fainting or going to sleep, so not original xD


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do the anti-prophet ritual and hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Last chapter! Thank you all for the feedback and positive rewievs :)

After three days of being weak, but already able to walk around by yourself, you managed to translate another part of the tablet concerning the cure.

It said that for the potion you needed few ingredients. The first one was the blood of one of the previous prophets. You don't know how boys managed to get it but somehow they found authentic Jesus blood. You were genuinely surprised by the fact that your boyfriend and his brother could get everything they needed, whatever it was.

You had problems with translating the second one but managed to decipher the thing as part of angel blood. Finally you read the whole thing. The potion consisted of four blood parts symbolizing heaven, hell and earth. Cas provided you with his blood, Dean caught a demon and drained some of his before stabbing him and you gave away a small vial of yours. Mixing it with the blood of Jesus made anti-prophet elixir. You only needed to say the enchantment and drink the nasty thing. You exchanged unsure looks with the Winchesters and looked down into the bowl.

 _'Come on, (y/n). Drink up.'_ Sam urged you.

 _'Gross!'_ You said and unwillingly drank the whole thing. Dean was looking at you intensively, waiting for anything to happen. After few minutes of nothing happening, you started to worry.

 _'Maybe I translated something wrong?'_ You said disappointingly.

 _'Let's wait some more.'_ Sam suggested.

 _'Yeaaaaah...'_ You moaned.

 _'Why nooot...'_ Your eyelids were droopy and you started to giggle. You were feeling drowsy but fascinated. The world around you was spinning and everything looked so beautiful and colorful.

 _'(y/n) you ok?'_ Dean asked, holding your hand.

 _'Hahaha yep.'_ You laughed. Then you looked at Dean, studying his face.

His eyes were shining so bright, reflecting different shades of green and gold. The freckles on his face were so mesmerizing, that with a sheepish expression on your face and open mouth, you reached to him and smoothed his cheek.

 _'God, you're beautiful.'_ You said your thoughts without any social brakes . Both brothers laughed and Sam barely could contain himself.

 _'And you're stoned.'_ He said.

 _'You should lay down for a while.'_ Dean suggested and led you back to your room.

You followed him without any questions, looking at his face every second of the way. Sam was still giggling behind your back. Dean helped you out of your jeans and covered you with a blanket. When you laid down, the world started to blur and disappear. The last thing you remember was Dean's blurry face smiling at you.

When you woke up from dreamless sleep your whole body was hurting. Your muscles were sore and tired and your throat was dry. You were alone in your room so you stood up and walked to the drawers. You just grabbed an old Dean's t-shirt and you favorite jeans and changed. It was more demanding task than you thought, feeling like you've just ran a marathon.

After a while of struggling with your clothes, you left your room and headed to the library. There, with all your notes gone, Dean and Sam were sitting at the table. You noticed they changed their clothes but didn't give much thought to it. The guys looked gloomy, not talking to each other. You cleared your throat and entered the room.

 _'Hi guys.'_ You said, smiling brightly.

 _'Oh God (y/n) you're awake!'_ Dean immediately ran up to you and wrapped his arms around you tightly. Just as he released you you were caught in another embrace, this time by Sam.

 _'Yeah, what's with the hugging thing?'_ You asked confused.

 _'You remember anything?'_ They asked.

 _'Yes, drinking the potion, then everything was a bit blurry.'_ You said and then you laughed at the memory of confessing everything to Dean.

 _'You laughed at me!'_ You said, faking anger and surprise and lightly punched Dean in his shoulder.

 _'What could I do, you were such adorably high.'_ He teased you.

_'You remember anything else?'_

_'No, nothing more than that. How long was I out?'_ You asked.

 _'A week.'_ Sam admitted.

 _'What?! A week?!'_ You just couldn't believe it. Your muscles ached but little did you know that that was because you were sleeping a friggin week.

 _'When you fell asleep your breathing slowed down and your heartbeat fell to exactly 33 bpm. Not more, not less for the whole time. We thought you wouldn't wake up.'_ Dean said, the tone of his voice betraying his concern. You were just speechless. You honestly though that everything happened a few hours ago.

 _'You feeling okay?'_ Your boyfriend asked, placing his hand on your cheek.

 _'Yeah, a little tired and achy but okay.'_ You smiled back at him.

 _'Well, let's see if it worked.'_ Sam suggested. He handed you the tablet and you were both relieved and terrified that you were unable to read anything.

 _'Yep, it worked. I don't understand anything.'_ You were not the emotional type of girl but couldn't help but shed a tear.

 _'Oh I'm so sorry, sweetheart.'_ Dean hugged you once more.

 _'So what do I do now?'_ You asked, feeling like you lost your purpose.

 _'Well, for starters I thought you might want to stay here with us?'_ He suggested, sensing your confusion.

_'Only if I can.'_

_'You never need to ask for permission to stay here.'_ Sam added. At that moment you found your sense of belonging you lost moments ago and placed it with the two unrelenting brothers that became your family for better and worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ritual didn't make any sense but I was desperate and in need of a solution so I settled for the blood thing :)


End file.
